Joshua Malchom
Joshua Malchom is the main protagonist in the fan-fiction by Carnotaur, Malchom's Woods. Role Joshua is the main character in the novel, and the main focus. He is what drives some of the events that occur, by his decision to leave Glen Rose, Texas, and venture out into the unknown. He is also the nephew of the mathematician, Ian Malcolm. His full name is Joshua Elmer Malchom. Biography Early life Not much is known of Joshua's early life, or childhood. He was born on March 14th, 1987, at 12:34 PM to Arianna Graywood Malchom, and Richard Elmer Malchom. The latter of which, was Ian Malcolm's cousin. His mother sadly died of a serious case of the flu when he was seventeen, and his father slowly slipped into Alzheimer's disease when he was nineteen, and died soon after. The only close family he had left was his uncle, Ian Malcolm, and his cousin, Kelly Malcolm. During the rest of the time since his father's death, and before the BX evacuation, Joshua worked at two jobs. The first being at a gas station, where he got paid little. The second was the better, for he worked as a mechanic, and was paid a good amount. Josh was paid enough to buy a house in the middle of Glen Rose. He lived alone, and never married, but did have one interest. A young woman by the name of Chelsie Mayfield, who he dated for a year. However, she died in a car crash. The western evacuation When Texas, along with several other states, was being evacuated due to BX, Joshua was one of two people(the other being Juan Sanchez), who stayed behind. Afterward, Juan was killed by Compsognathus, and he was left alone to survive in Glen Rose. Life in Glen Rose Joshua's life in Glen Rose was tough, for he needed to find food and water, which was in very short supply. He built himself a hut in the woods, because he believed that large carnivores would be out in the open, using the roads as game trails. Because of this, he stayed away from the town and remained in the woods. He became an expert at hunting, and survival, by experience. He started to be traumatized by isolation, which took a toll on him. Last days in Glen Rose After Joshua killed a dear, he made his way to the Paluxy river to go find water. He found that it was mostly dry, and his attention was caught by a footprint on the ground. Joshua realized it belonged to a Compsognathus. Then he noticed a dead mouse carcass on the ground, along with many other bone. He concluded that there have been Compies here recently. He was then attacked by a large pack of the dinosaurs. He then fought off the creatures, and killed some of them. Afterward, he went into another one of his anxiety attacks. This makes him decide to leave Glen Rose. As he came into town, he started looking for supplies. He then found an old abandoned truck, with a backpack inside containing food, and several other items, along with a note. The note convinced him that he needed to try to get to El Paso, where it was safe from BX. After this, he found a shed with a sawed-off shotgun, and a Glock pistol. He then found a old blue Bronco, that he decided to use to leave. Afterword, he found an abandoned convenience store, and discovered canned, and bagged food in the back stock. He loaded all the supplies up into the Bronco, and went to get water, and leaves the Bronco's back door open. When he came out of the convenient store, he found three Carnotaurus standing around his vehicle, and trying to get the food. One noticed him, and tried to come after him. Joshua then ran inside the convenient store where he thought it was safe, but was surprised by the Carnotaurus busting through the doors. Right before the animal nearly killed him, Ember came in, and killed one of the animals. The rest of the Carnotaurus fled. Joshua then met Ember, and he decided to use the animal as a shield against Mexican cartels, that he may face on the journey. Then, Joshua left Glen Rose. Leaving Glen Rose The first day that Joshua left Glen Rose, he stopped by the side of the road to go to sleep for the night. He then had a dream of himself, and his uncle arguing. He then woke up to a herd of Camarasaurs crossing the road, barely missing the vehicle. After the animals leave, he started up the vehicle, and continued driving. As Joshua drove on through Texas, he made a stop at a small town. There he noticed a house with smoke coming out of it's chimney. He went to investigate, only to be held at gun point by Edward Stevenson. The man believed Joshua was there to rob him, but Josh convinced the Edward that he meant no harm. Then Edward offered him breakfast, and Joshua realized that he owned a male Microceratus, called Alexander. He had breakfast with Edward, and they talked about him traveling to El Paso. Edward told him that there were cartels there, so Joshua decides that he should make a straight shot to California. Edward tried to stop him, but Joshua did not listen. He left Edward with some food, and started to drive towards Carlsbad, New Mexico. The Lakewood massacre When he reached a small town called Lakewood, he stumbled upon The Cage, and investigated the dead bodies, and gore that lives around the complex. There he found the dead body of a boy named Timothy, who had killed an Allosaurus, which layed in front of him. This scene made him sick, and uneasy and traumatized him. After this, he continued to drive towards California. The storm Ember began to suffer from the heat, while they were making their way through New Mexico. Soon, they came to a massive thunderstorm. As Joshua drove though the storm, the Bronco ran low on fuel. Josh stopped to fill up in the storm, while Ember got out to drink. Out of the dark, they were attacked by a Spinosaur with BX, it almost killed Joshua, but Ember attacked it. Soon, Ember was being hurt, and Joshua tried to kill the creature, but failed to kill it with his shotgun. It almost again killed Josh, but lightning struck it, and killed it. Joshua later burned the body, and he and Ember drove on. Arizona They entered Arizona in the early morning, and Josh stopped to collect a chunk of petrified wood, because he was in the Petrified Forest National Park. He later made it to Payson, and spent the night there. Afterward, Joshua drove southward, where he was attacked by a group of cartel members. He killed several, but was eventually driven off the road, and he crashed. Joshua was seemingly killed in the crash, leaving Ember alone, who was tranquilized. Personality Joshua is a casual person, with rough humor. He is also not one to be aggressive, but will fight ferociously to do what he has to do. He very straight forward, and trust worthy. At times, Joshua felt anxiety from being alone, and isolated in Glen Rose, but it left him as time went on. Belongings Joshua only owns a few things, and they are mostly items for survival: '*Formerly''' * A machete* * A sawed-off shotgun* * A 12-gauge shotgun* * Some shotgun ammunition* * A gas mask* * A Glock pistol* * Pistol ammunition* * A pocket knife* * A Ford Bronco* * Several animal skins* * Some family photographs* * A few pairs of clothes* * A pair of steel-toed boots * Several boxes of food(Some given to Edward Stevenson)* * Water, and other drinks* * A battery-powered radio* * Several CDs* * Medical supplies* * A flashlight* * A chunk of fossilized wood* Relationships Ember Joshua views Ember as a friend, and companion. When he first met Ember, he though of using him as a shield against Mexican cartels, and gangs. Later on, he viewed him more as a ally, and less a weapon. However, this view was not always shared with Ember. The raptor does not know his name, so Ember calls him "Meaty" Ian Malcolm Not much is known about his relationship with his uncle, except it was very rocky during the last days of the pre-evacuation west. Edward Stevenson Joshua views Edward as a interesting character, who he sees as a friend. Trivia * The reason why Joshua Malchom's name is spelled differently than his uncles, is because Ian Malcolm made his family change their last name, to avoid criticism that he was getting in the 90's, for him stating that there was a "Jurassic Park". * In the original film version of the story, Joshua was supposed to be simply a random person, who was tasked to kill a raptor called #7, which eventually became Ember himself. * Joshua's character has changed little in the novel. While the story has changed whole plots and ideas. He is the only thing that has changed in very few ways. Quotes "Thank the Lord for steel-toed boots."-Joshua to himself "Learn some dang manners, pest."-Joshua to a dead Compy "What do you think we should call this thing? The Aqua box?"-Joshua to Ember "I guess I'll be the first customer in over a year."-Joshua to himself ”Thank you for shopping at Walmart”-Joshua to himself "Are you offended by my poetry?"-Joshua to Ember "So your not going to kill me. Thanks."-Joshua to Ember ”After this, you get two pieces of jerky for lunch”-Joshua To Ember ”Eat lead, you ugly son of a gun!”-Joshua to a Spinosaurus ”They never would have given it to you anyway.”-Joshua on fossil shops Gallery Official Art ]] Category:Malchom's Woods character Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Living Humans Category:Characters